Some video editing applications allow a user to generate a single video by combining multiple video clips. Sometimes video clips have different display dimensions (e.g., height and/or width) and/or aspect ratios. When video clips having different dimensions are played in sequence, the differences in display dimensions may cause the video to have unpleasant transitions between video clips.